Let The Flames Begin
by Silently-Spoken
Summary: One-Shot. Bella's apartment catches on fire. Who will save her?


**Reworked my deleted story into a one-shot so review!**

**Playlist!**

**Let the Flames Begin – Paramore **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, this story would obviously not exist. :)**

Let the Flames Begin

Bella POV

What a shame  
We all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen  
To let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm just a 23 year-old English teacher in high school. I have brown hair and plain brown eyes. There's nothing special about me at all. I have a teacher's salary and a decent apartment in Seattle. I have no boyfriend or anything close. But I do have a few good friends I spend my time with. And my dad lives in a small town a couple hours drive away called Forks and I have an older brother named Emmett, Mr Overprotective, he lives in Seattle with his girlfriend Rosalie . I visit him on weekends, if I don't have any papers to grade. But right now, my day has pretty much been crap and I can't wait to go home and relax in my apartment.

Oh, glory  
Oh, glory

First I had trip and scraped my knee, then I was flirted with the gym teacher Mike Newton, who was_ married. _He's a perverted piece of trash. He usually leaves notes on my desk that are suppose to be "romantic" but it looks as if a two year old could have done better than him.

"Okay, class that is the end of today's lesson, I'll see you all on Monday," I said quickly as the bell rang.

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be  
Oh, glory

I gathered my stuff and placed it in my bag, as everyone left the classroom. I look up to see the Auto shop teacher Jacob Black, standing at the door staring at me. He wasn't that bad looking with his dark tanned skin and long dark hair, but he acted like a complete jerk. When he noticed that I saw him he walked up to me, and stood very close, way too close.

"Hello Bella," he said, as if there was nothing wrong with how close he was standing to me.

"Hi, Jacob I was just about to leave so if you'll excuse me,"

"But if you leave then you'll miss all of the fun," he replied smoothly.

"Whatever your idea of "fun" is I want no part in it," I said sternly.

Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret  
Such selfishness

I try to walk around him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, leaning into me. I step down on his toe, hard enough for him to loosen his grip on me and I yank my arm free. I ran out of the classroom and I heard him running after me. With a burst of speed I made it to my truck. I slam the door and drive out of the parking lot. I glanced towards the school to see Jacob glaring at me. I sped up and I drove for about 20 minutes until I pull into the parking lot of my apartment building. I turn off the ignition then I burst into tears.

"Why me?!? FucK!" I shouted as I cried hysterically.

My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all, and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and...

I take a few breaths then I wipe the tears off my face. Then I open the door and climb out. I walk into the apartment through the double doors and I get into the elevator. It seemed to move my slowly than usual, until it stopped on the 5th floor. There was a faint smell of smoke, but that wasn't unusual thanks to my neighbours that burnt everything they cooked. I could hear loud music from down the hall. _Ugh, that must be the new guy that moved in last month._

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be  
Oh, glory

I laid on my couch and closed my eyes, soon I had fell into a deep sleep. I woke to the sound of my fire alarm going off. I opened my eyes to see fire everywhere in the apartment. I stood up completely forgetting all of the fire safety rules and tried to get to the door. Then my bookshelf collapsed and landed in front of the door, blocking my only exit. Everything was in flames, the furniture, the kitchen, the shelves, everything. The flames leaped closer to me and the smoke grew stronger. I screamed for help desperately, until the smoke begins fills my lungs and I fade into the black, but oddly enough I never felt my body hit the floor.

* * *

Reaching as I sink down into light  
Reaching as I sink down into light

I woke up several hours later in a hospital bed. I turned my head to the side to see a handsome man asleep in the chair next to my bed. He had a slim but muscular build, strong jaw and bronze tousled hair.

I stared at him for awhile trying to figure out who he was and why he was in here with me. Suddenly he woke up and looked right at me.

"Errr.. Hello? I'm Bella,"

He chuckled quietly and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Masen, it is better to see your eyes opened than closed, like how they were in the fire," he said in a velvety voice.

"You saved me?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Thank you, Edward"

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb and forefinger, and he said "Your welcome,"

And laying there looking into his emerald green eyes I suddenly knew that everything would be okay.

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be  
Oh, glory

**Okay you can tell me how much it sucked :P **

**Silently-Spoken**


End file.
